objectsnightmaresfandomcom-20200215-history
Hostile Objects
About The Hostile Objects are were killed by Evan at night. They were given a Fake Cake and brought back as monsters. Appearances Firey: He is a tall, orange, muscular humanoid. Leafy: She is a tall, black, feminine humanoid carrying a chainsaw. Bubble: She is a tall, sky blue, feminine humanoid with black arms and legs. On her back is a tail with a sharp blade. Ruby: She is a tall, black, feminine humanoid with long, twitchy arms. Puffball: She is a tall, pink, furry humanoid with giant spikes sticking out of her mouth and blade-like wings coming out of her back. Bomby: He is a tall, black, skinny humanoid with long, twitchy arms. Snowball: He is a tall, white, muscular humanoid with black limbs, blue eyes, and a mouth of sharp teeth. Woody: He is a tall, brown, muscular humanoid with black arms and legs, sharp teeth, soulless eyes, and giant spikes on his back. Lightning: He is a tall, black, muscular humanoid. Fanny: She is a tall, black, feminine humanoid with blood-covered fan blades. Flower: She is a tall, black, feminine humanoid with two blades-tails on her back. Match: She is a tall, black, feminine humanoid with giant spikes sticking out of her jaw. Pencil: She is a tall, black, feminine humanoid with giant spikes sticking out of her jaw. Cloudy: He is a tall, black, overweight humanoid. Nickel: He is a short, black humanoid holding a cleaver. Balloony: He is a tall, black, slightly muscular, skinny humanoid. Rocky: He is a small, black humanoid. David: He is a giant spider with gray legs, red eyes, and giant teeth. Roboty: He is a tall red robot. Barf Bag: She is a tall, black, overweight, feminine humanoid. Spongy: He is a gigantic, muscular, yellow beast with black legs. Gelatin: He is a tall, muscular, buff, neon green humanoid with a distorted mouth, distorted green hands, and black arms and legs. Donut: He is a tall, black, muscular humanoid. Naily: She is a small, black, feminine humanoid. Firey Jr.: He is a small, orange humanoid. Bracelety: She is a small, sky blue, feminine humanoid with blades for legs. Pen: He is a tall, black, muscular, skinny humanoid. Pillow: She is a tall, black, overweight, feminine humanoid. Remote: She is a tall, black, robotic humanoid with a right arm she can turn into a cannon. Tree: He is a tall, black, skinny humanoid. Black Hole: He is a tall, black, arachnid-like monster with four legs ending in spikes and short arms. Bottle: She is a tall, black, overweight, feminine humanoid. Pie: She is a small, black, feminine humanoid. Liy: She is a tall, black, feminine humanoid. Book: She is a tall, black, overweight, feminine humanoid with a disfigured mouth, jaw, and left arm. Dora: She is a tall, grey, skinny, stick figure, pivot, feminine humanoid. Gaty: She is a tall, black, feminine humanoid. Ice Cube: She is a small, light blue, feminine humanoid with visible blood inside of her body. Lollipop: She is a tall, black, feminine humanoid. Saw: She is a tall, black, feminine humanoid with spikes sticking out of her back. Taco (Battle for Dream Island): She is a tall, black, feminine humanoid. Teardrop: She is a small, black, feminine humanoid. Pin: She is a tall, black, feminine humanoid with a small mouth on her stomach. Coiny: He is a small, black humanoid holding a cleaver. Cake: He is a small, black humanoid. Needle: She is a tall, black, feminine humanoid. Clock: He is a tall, black, muscular humanoid. Eggy: She is a tall, black, slightly overweight, feminine humanoid. Loser: He is a tall, yellow, slightly muscular humanoid with black arms and legs. Tennis Ball: He is a tall, muscular, green humanoid resembling a lizard. Blocky: He is a tall, black, muscular humanoid. TV: He is a giant, grey, muscular robot. Grassy: He is a small, black humanoid. Basketball: She is a tall, black, feminine humanoid. Robot Flower: She is a tall, black, robotic, feminine humanoid. Golf Ball: She is a tall, black, feminine humanoid. 8-Ball: He is tall, black, muscular humanoid with giant fists. Foldy: She is a tall, black, feminine humanoid. Eraser: He is a tall, black, muscular humanoid. Bell: She is a tall, black, feminine humanoid. Marker: He is tall, black, muscular humanoid with a giant circular mouth with sharp teeth. Fries: He is a tall, black, muscular humanoid with spikes sticking out of his head. Yellow Face: He is a tall, yellow, muscular humanoid. Stapy: He is a tall, black, muscular humanoid with a stapler head and pointed teeth. Paper: He is a tall, black humanoid. Baseball: He is a tall, black, muscular humanoid. Lightbulb: She is a tall, black, feminine humanoid. Knife: He is a tall, black, muscular, skinny humanoid. Balloon: He is a small, black humanoid. Pepper: She is a tall, black, feminine humanoid. Salt: She is a tall, black, feminine humanoid. Paintbrush: They are a tall, black, skinny humanoid. Bomb: He is a tall, black, muscular, buff humanoid. Marshmallow: She is a tall, black, feminine humanoid. Apple: She is a tall, black, feminine humanoid. Bow: She is a small, black, feminine humanoid. Pickle: He is a tall, green, muscular humanoid with black arms and legs. Taco (Inanimate Insanity): She is a tall, black, feminine humanoid. Tissues: He is a small, black humanoid. Cherries: They are small, black humanoids with soulless eyes connected by a green stem. Trophy: He is a tall, black, muscular humanoid. Box: He is a tall, brown, hybrid humanoid. Dough: He is a tall, black, slightly muscular humanoid. Yin-Yang: He is a tall, muscular, half-black, half white humanoid with black arms and legs. Cheesy: He is a small, black humanoid. Soap: She is a tall, black, feminine humanoid. Fan: He is a tall, black humanoid. Microphone: She is a tall, black, feminine humanoid with a power button on her stomach. Suitcase: She is a tall, black, feminine humanoid. Test Tube: She is a tall, black, feminine humanoid. Announcer (Battle For Dream Island): He is a taller, slender gray, iron robot with right arm cannon. Unit Speaker Boxes: They are hybrid robotic with their same heads as Announcer (BFDI). Unit Genderless Speaker Boxes: They are just a hybrid Robotic with their different heads. In Pokémon Storybook Series The Hostile Objects (referred to as Humanoid Objects) make an appearance. They keep their old personalities, but they were created by a failed experiment of Golf Ball’s that released radiation that mutated their bodies. Gallery Slasher Bubble Sprite.png|Bubble New Striker Lightning.png|Lightning Monster Ruby Sprite.png|Ruby Mutant Fanny Sprite.png|Fanny Conflict Flower Sprite.png|Flower Yeti Snowball Sprite.png|Snowball Mutant Match Sprite.png|Match Mutant Pencil Sprite.png|Pencil New Mutant Cloudy.png|Cloudy Mutant Woody Sprite.png|Woody New Brute Nickel (BFDI).png|Nickel Mutant Balloony Sprite.png|Balloony Mutant Rocky Sprite.png|Rocky Metro David Sprite.png|David New Unit Roboty.png|Roboty Chainsaw Leafy Sprite.png|Leafy New Mutant Barf Bag.png|Barf Bag Berserker Spongy Sprite.png|Spongy Sc-Monster Gelatin Sprite.png|Gelatin Mutant Donut Sprite.png|Donut Monster Bomby Sprite.png|Bomby Mutant Naily Sprite.png|Naily Mutant Firey Jr. Sprite|Firey Jr. Crawler Bracelety Sprite.png|Bracelety New Mutant Pen V2.png|Pen New Mutant Pillow.png|Pillow Unit Remote Sprite.png|Remote Mutant Tree Sprite.png|Tree Overseer Black Hole Sprite.png|Black Hole Mutant Bottle Sprite.png|Bottle New Mutant Pie.png|Pie New Mutant Liy.png|Liy Claw Book Sprite.png|Book New Mutant Dora.png|Dora New Mutant Gaty.png|Gaty Yeti Ice Cube Sprite.png|Ice Cube Mutant Lollipop Sprite.png|Lollipop New Mutant Saw.png|Saw Mutant Taco (BFDI) Sprite.png|Taco (Battle for Dream Island) New Mutant Teardrop (Edited).png|Teardrop Satellite Pin Sprite.png|Pin New Brute Coiny.png|Coiny New Mutant Cake.png|Cake Mutant Firey Sprite.png|Firey Mutant Needle Sprite.png|Needle Mutant Clock Sprite.png|Clock New Mutant Eggy.png|Eggy Dreamed Loser Sprite.png|Loser Insanity Tennis Ball Sprite.png|Tennis Ball Mutant Blocky Sprite.png|Blocky Unit TV Sprite V2.png|TV New Mutant Grassy.png|Grassy New Mutant Basketball.png|Basketball New Unit Robot Flower.png|Robot Flower Mutant Golf Ball Sprite.png|Golf Ball Striker 8-Ball Sprite.png|8-Ball Mutant Foldy Sprite.png|Foldy Mutant Eraser Sprite.png|Eraser New Mutant Bell.png|Bell Sc-Chomper Marker Sprite.png|Marker Mutant Fries Sprite.png|Fries Mutant Yellow Face Sprite.png|Yellow Face Necromorph Puffball Sprite.png|Puffball Chomper Stapy Sprite.png|Stapy Spider Four Sprite.png|Four Scorpion X Sprite.png|X Mutant Paper Sprite.png|Paper New Mutant Baseball.png|Baseball Mutant Lightbulb Sprite.png|Lightbulb Mutant Knife Sprite.png|Knife Mutant Balloon Sprite.png|Balloon Mutant Pepper Sprite.png|Pepper Mutant Salt Sprite.png|Salt Mutant Paintbrush Sprite.png|Paintbrush Mutant Bomb Sprite.png|Bomb Mutant Marshmallow Sprite.png|Marshmallow New Mutant Apple.png|Apple New Mutant Bow.png|Bow Mutant Pickle Sprite.png|Pickle Mutant Taco (II) Sprite.png|Taco (Inanimate Insanity) Mutant OJ Sprite.png|OJ Stalker MePhone4 Sprite.png|MePhone4 Mutant Tissues Sprite.png|Tissues Mutant Cherries.png|Cherries Mutant Trophy Sprite.png|Trophy Mutant Dough Sprite.png|Dough Mutant Yin-Yang Sprite.png|Yin-Yang Mutant Cheesy Sprite.png|Cheesy New Mutant Soup.png|Soap Mutant Fan Sprite.png|Fan Mutant Microphone Sprite.png|Microphone New Mutant Suitcase.png|Suitcase Mutant Test Tube Sprite.png|Test Tube Stalker MePad Sprite.png|MePad Mutant Toilet Sprite.png|Toilet New Unit Announcer.png|Announcer (Battle For Dream Island) Unit Speaker Box Sprite.png|Unit Speaker Boxes Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Females Category:Teen Category:Teens Category:Adults Category:Characters Category:SlendyBFDI I Category:SlendyBFDI II Category:SlendyBFDI III Category:SlendyBFDI Annihilation Category:SlendyBFDI IV Category:Monsters Category:Genderless Category:Battle for Dream Island Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:OCs Category:Non-Binary Category:Objects